Les Maraudeurs
by Camarra
Summary: James, Sirius, Lupin, Peter, Rogue et Lily dans leur première année d'étude! Découvrez une grande amitié naissante ainsi qu'un amour impossible ainsi qu'un amour naissant!
1. Le Poudlard Express

Le soleil se levait, à présent, sur une nouvelle journée ensoleillé, il éclairait désormais une chambre où on pouvait y voir un jeune homme couché dans sur lit encore paisiblement endormi alors qu'une merveilleuse journée commençait. Il eut un léger frisson lorsqu'une légère brise matinale vint parcourir son corps à demi couvert par un drap blanc. Il émit un faible gémissement en tirant les couvertes sur lui et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le jeune homme s'étira en se frottant les yeux et s'assit en tirant encore une fois les couvertures sur lui. Le jeune garçon se passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, une manie qu'il avait depuis qu'il était tout jeune, il sentit la paresse le gagner mais il prit tout de même ses lunettes posées sur sa table de chevet et les mit, car sans elle, il était aussi aveugle qu'une taupe.

-James? Murmura une voix douce qui venait, de l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre fermée.  
-Oui, maman… Répondit le prénommer James encore à moitié endormir.  
-Dépêches toi mon chérie! Sinon tu vas être en retard pour prendre le train! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix apaisante et sans aucun ton de colère.

James sortit de sous ses couvertures d'un bond, il avait complètement oublié qu'aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait prendre le train qui le mènerait à Poudlard, la fameuse école de sorcellerie dont son père n'avait pas arrêté de lui vanter ses mérites. Il courut vers sa toilette personnelle pour se préparer, puis il descendit les escaliers comme un coup de vent pour se diriger, vers la salle à manger afin d'y prendre son petit déjeuner. Sa mère était déjà assise à table en train de manger ainsi que son père.

-Tiens, voilà le futur élève de Poudlard qui décide enfin à se lever, lui dit son père en guise de bonjour.  
-Arrête de le taquiner, dit Mme Potter. Tu n'as pas arrêté de lui faire des commentaires, le pauvre, il va crouler sous la pression avant même d'y être. Allez manges mon chérie, nous partons dans dix minutes. As-tu fais ta valise?

James qui allait prendre une bouché laissa tomber sa cuillère dans son bol de céréal et il s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre en courant, mais sa mère le soulagea en lui disant qu'elle avait déjà pris le soin de le faire elle-même car elle s'en doutait qu'il aurait oublier de le faire. Il poussa un soupire tout en la remerciant et continua à manger. Le moment venue, les parents de James ainsi que lui-même embarquèrent dans un véhicule moldu, pour se rendre à la gare, là où, James prendrait le train pour quitter son nid douillait pour s'instruire.

-Je déteste ses choses, grogna son père qui prenait place dans le véhicule.  
-Tu vas seulement embarquer là dedans seulement deux fois par an et cela dans le bus de reconduire ton fils, répondit Mme Potter en souriant. Alors, fais un petit effort!  
-Oui, eh bien, c'est quand même deux fois de trop! Grogna-t-il à nouveau.

James lui se fichait que se ne soit pas confortable, car il était trop énerver pour s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête et s'était de voir cette école que son père avait vanter depuis 12 ans et de rencontrer d'autres jeunes comme lui. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare, sa mère pris un chariot où elle déposa sa valise ainsi que son hibou, ils traversèrent le mur magique situé entre le numéro 9 et le 10 et enfin il le vit…

-Wow… Murmura James qui avait les yeux grands ouverts pour imprégner son esprit à tout jamais de cette image, des jeunes qui courent partout avec des parents énervés et anxieux de voir leur poulin partir de la maison.  
-Allez ne t'attardes pas trop James, sinon le train va partir sans toi, lui dit sa mère. Viens par ici!

Elle le prit dans ses bras, le couvrant de milliers de baisers et en lui demandant d'être un bon élève et d'étudier. James promit à sa mère de se tenir tranquille, il dit un dernier adieux à ses parents et se dirigea vers le train. Une boule d'anxiétude se forma dans son estomac, il était inquiet de voir s'il trouverait quelqu'un à qui parler, s'il se ferait des amis. Il finit par embarquer dans le train en montant les petites marches qui le mena à un long couloir, il avança timidement mais en essayant d'avoir l'air sur de lui. James vit dans plusieurs compartiments d'autres jeunes, mais tous plus âgées que lui. Il continua d'avancer tout en cherchant un compartiment de vide, c'est alors qu'il vit une jeune fille absolument ravissante qui regardait par la fenêtre. Elle avait un air d'ange avec sa longue chevelure auburn. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait arrêté de marcher afin de la regarder, c'est seulement lorsque la personne derrière lui, lui cria d'avancer qu'il sortit de son état de transe et poursuivit son chemin.

Il finit par trouver un compartiment vide et s'y installa, il regarda par la fenêtre quand un jeune entra en courant en refermant la porte sur son passage. James sursauta et le regarda, le jeune garçon le regarda et mis son index sur sa bouche pour faire signe à James de se taire. C'est alors qu'un garçon âgé d'à peu près 15 ans entra, il avait les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

-Avez-vous vu un jeune garçon qui courait? Demanda le grand blond au nez pointu qui les observait à tour de rôle.

James avait compris maintenant pourquoi l'autre jeune homme lui avait fait signe de se taire.

-Non, nous sommes assis ici tous les deux, depuis tantôt, et la porte est restée fermée, nous n'avons vu personne, désolé, répondit James en affichant un sourire malicieux.  
-Bien, merci… Le blond leur tourna le dos tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se leva doucement, se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et vérifia que le blondinet sois bien loin avant de se rassoir en face de James.

-Merci beaucoup, dit le jeune homme.  
-De rien! C'est toi qu'il cherchait n'est-ce pas? Demanda James.

Il acquiesça et dirigea son regard à nouveau vers la porte et regarda James par la suite.

-Je vais te raconter… Dit le jeune garçon avec un sourire malicieux. Je marchais dans le couloir en cherchant un compartiment, j'étais dans la lune et j'ai foncé sur le blondinet qui sortait d'un compartiment! Tu sais celui qui est entrée tantôt?

James acquiesça.

-Il s'est mit à me crier! Mais vraiment intense! Je me suis excusé le pire! J'ai alors voulu me venger, j'ai attendu qu'il s'éloigne et je suis entré dans son compartiment et j'ai mis sur la poignée de sa valise, ce truc!

Il sortit de sa poche un tube blanc qui était de la colle forte moldu.

-Apparament que cette affaire la, ce liquide, colle tout! Mais ça n'a pas marché puisque sa poignée de valise n'était pas collée après sa main! Enfin, je continu! Je suis sorti du compartiment et j'ai attendu qu'il y retourne. Il a du aller chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur puisqu'il a poussé un cri!! Je suis parti en courant et je crois qu'il m'a vu de dos mais au moins, il ne m'a pas reconnu!

James s'exclaffa de rire et le garçon également.

-Tu es quelqu'un de blagueur toi à ce que je vois! Dit James en reprenant son souffle.  
-Assez, oui je dirais! Rigola l'autre en élargissant son sourire.  
-Tout de même, tu m'étonnes! S'exclama James. Le directeur ne doit pas beaucoup t'apprécier toi je crois!  
-Aucune idée encore! À vrai dire, c'est ma première année!

James resta surpris, il l'aurait cru plus vieux que lui un certain instant mais c'est vrai que ses traits étaient plutôt jeune.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Sirius Black! Et toi?  
-Moi, c'est James Potter! Tu viens d'une famille de sorcier?  
-Oui, le blondinet que tu as vu tantôt s'était mon cousin, malheureusement, grogna Sirius. Et toi?  
-Oui, mais je n'ai pas de famille à Poudlard! Ta famille s'est retrouvé dans quelle maison?  
-Toute ma famille est allée à Serpentard, grogna-t-il, mais moi je ne veux pas y aller, mais ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons alors je vais me contenter de ce que j'aurai faut croire.

Ils continuèrent à discuter durant tout le trajet, parlant de leur famille, des mauvais coups qu'ils avaient fait durant leur jeunesse, quelle matière ils avaient hâte d'étudier, ce qu'il pensait faire plus tard, etc... Le train arrivait bientôt à la gare et le blondinet revint cette fois-ci avec un air supérieur.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle je suis le préfet Lucius Malefoy et je viens afin de vous avisez que vous devez enfiler vos robes de sorcier car nous arrivons bientôt. Merci!

Il repartit en refermant la porte et les deux jeunes pouffèrent de rire, Sirius alla chercher sa valise qu'il avait oublier dans le couloir à l'autre bout du train et ils s'habillèrent pour pouvoir enfin sortir du train et découvrir l'année palpitante qui allait suivre.


	2. Le Monstre

Une jeune fille à la chevelure auburn était assise sur son lit, angoissé et inquiète, elle se mordillait les ongles. Elle était rongé par l'angoisse et ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle, une sorcière, une vraie blague! Ses parents étaient tous les deux des moldus, ainsi que sa sœur, alors comment cela se pouvait-il? Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas, c'était incroyable, mais elle avait peur, car elle ne connaissait rien de ce monde… Elle se demandait s'il y avait beaucoup d'autres enfants comme elle qui venait de parents normals. Elle alla se regarder dans le grand miroir de sa chambre, elle portait sa robe de sorcier qu'elle trouvait quand même belle, différente de ce qu'elle portait d'habitude mais tout de même sa lui donnait un genre.

-Un genre fou, oui! Se dit-elle. J'ai l'air d'une folle habillée ainsi…

-Tu parles encore toute seule Lily, se mit à rire sa sœur dans le portique de la chambre. Tu as l'air tout à fait ridicule! Par chance que tu pars bientôt, enfin les choses inhabituelles qui se passaient à la maison vont enfin arrêter.

-Tu es tout simplement jalouse Pétunia, répondit Lily calmement à son arrogance sans même se retourner.

-Pff… Pourquoi être jalouse d'un monstre?! S'exclama-t-elle.

Lily sentit une rage bouillir dans son ventre et elle sentait la chaleur monter dans son corps, elle s'avança vers sa sœur qui elle recula de quelques pas effrayée.

-La prochaine fois que je te verrai, je te montrerai ce que c'est qu'un vrai monstre!! Surtout lorsque j'aurai appris quelques trucs magiques! S'exclama Lily pleine de rage en fesant de grands mouvements avec ses bras pour lui faire peur.

Elle ne toucha même pas la poignée de la porte de sa chambre que celle-ci se ferma brusquement et rapidement sur Pétunia, celle-ci partit en courant rejoindre sa mère pour se plaindre de sa sœur. Lily resta surprise de se qui venait de se passer et alla s'asseoir sur son lit pour se calmer. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains ainsi qu'une grande respiration profonde en fermant ses yeux, afin de pour pouvoir se relaxer un peu, mais le souvenir de sa sœur restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Depuis le jour où elle a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, Pétunia l'avait détesté, pourtant avant elles étaient tout de même très proche l'une de l'autre, mais cette lettre avait tout changée.

_Un hibou entra, par la fenêtre de la cuisine, alors que la famille Evans déjeunait paisiblement, tout le monde sursauta à la vue de cet oiseau qui pénétrait ainsi dans la maison. Ce majestueux oiseau brun vint se poser à côté de Lily qu'elle fixait depuis son arrivé. Il avait dans le bec une lettre qu'il déposa devant elle, l'hibou fixa Lily, elle finit par comprendre que la lettre lui était destinée. Elle prit la lettre, l'hibou poussa un hululement et repartit par où il était entré aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé. Sa famille ne dit pas un seul mot et attendait que celle-ci ouvre enfin la fameuse lettre. Lily l'observait, sur le dessus il y était écrit son nom, Lily Evans, elle retourna l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir et remarqua que la lettre avait été scellée par de la cire rouge et le sceau qui'elle portait, avait pour forme un P majuscule._

_-Ouvres-la! S'exclama finalement sa sœur toute excitée à l'idée de voir ce qu'elle contenait._

_Lily regarda Pétunia et acquiesça, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et ce qu'elle lut lui coupa le souffle, elle dut la relire plusieurs fois avant d'en avoir le cœur net. Elle regarda ses parents ainsi que sa sœur, elle ne savait comment leur dire._

_-Qui a-t-il ma fille? Demanda son père._

_-Oui, que se passe-t-il Lily? Demanda à son tour sa mère._

_Elle les regardait avec une peur qui grondait dans son ventre et un noeud dans la gorge._

_-Je… je… Bégaya Lily._

_-Je quoi? Lily! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fiin? S'exclama sa sœur toute excitée._

_-La lettre dit que, depuis toute petite, plutôt depuis ma naissance… Je suis inscrite dans une école du nom de Poudlard, finit par dire Lily._

_-Poudlard? Répéta Pétunia un peu surprise car elle n'avait jamais entendu ce nom là. _

_-C'est ridicule! On ne t'a jamais inscrite nulle part ma chérie, dit sa mère calmement._

_-Ce n'est pas tout, dit Lily en baissant les yeux. C'est… une école de… sorcellerie…_

_-Quoi?! S'exclamèrent sa famille en cœur._

_-Tu t'es inscrite à une école de magie? Depuis quand? Et pourquoi? Demanda sa sœur qui trouvait tout cela bien étrange et on entendait une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix._

_-Je n'ai rien fait, dit Lily sur la défensive._

_-Oui, c'est sa! Dit Pétunia qui commençait à élever un peu la voix._

_-Pétunia, dit Lily en se levant, je ne me suis inscrite nulle part!!_

_-ARRETE DE MENTIR! DES LETTRES D'INSCRIPTION N'ARRIVE PAS COMME SA N'IMPORTE QUAND!! Hurla Pétunia qui en avait assez qu'elle mente. SURTOUT LORSQU'ELLES SONT AMMENÉES PAR UN HIBOU!!_

_Son père se leva d'un bond et pointa Pétunia du doigt._

_-Toi, jeune fille, vas immédiatement dans ta chambre, grogna-t-il. Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu cris ainsi, par dessus tout, tu hurles après ta soeur! Tu lui dois du respect petite! Excuses toi et montes!_

_-Mais, tu ne…_

_-J'ai dit, coupa son père, excuses toi et va dans ta chambre immédiatement. Tu vas en sortir seulement lorsque je te l'ordonnerai._

_Pétunia se leva pleine de rage, elle regarda son père qui était debout puis regarda Lily._

_-Je m'excuse, marmonna-t-elle._

_Elle leur tourna le dos et monta dans sa chambre. Mr Evans se rassit et regarda Lily attentivement, il poussa un long soupir et regarda sa femme, celle-ci n'avait pas dit un mot depuis et n'avait pas bougée._

_-Je ne mens pas, je ne me suis jamais inscrite dans cette école, je vous le promets, plaida Lily._

_-Nous te croyons Lily, dit son père._

_-Ah oui, dit Lily un peu surprise._

_-Oui, montres moi ta lettre je te pris, dit son père._

_Lily tendit le bras pour lui donner la lettre, elle tremblait de peur, peur que son père en voyant la lettre ne se mette en colère. Son père ainsi que sa mère observèrent la lettre, Lily avait les mains moites et regardait ses pieds, elle attendait le verdict de son père._

_-Bon… commença son père._

_Lily releva immédiatement son regard vers son père et retint son souffle, elle avait peur mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle avait peur que son père la croit folle de s'être inscrite dans une école de ce genre et qu'il ne la place dans un de ses endroits pour les malades mentaux. _

_-Tu es une sorcière… Cela explique bien des choses! Ria-t-il._

_Sa mère arborait un grand sourire et son père également. Lily ne comprenait pas trop l'allusion qu'il venait de faire, sa mère voyant son expression compris qu'elle ne comprenait pas._

_-Ma Lily, commença sa mère, plusieurs fois quand tu étais petite, tu pleurais pour avoir ce que tu voulais surtout lorsque tu avais faim!_

_Ses parents rirent un peu et sa mère s'approcha d'elle pour s'asseoir à ses côté._

_-Tu pleurais tellement que tu devenais toute rouge et tu te fâchais, plusieurs fois, je tournais le dos pour aller au réfrigérateur pour te donner de la nourriture et lorsque je me retournais, il y en avait déjà devant toi!_

_Lily regarda sa mère comme si s'était une folle, dans une autre situation elle l'aurait cru folle mais avec la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir…_

_-Mais… vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre? Demanda Lily angoissée._

_-Oui, c'est sûr, répondit sa mère, mais, Lily, tu es notre fille, nous t'aimerons toujours, quoi qu'il arrive._

_Lily sentait des larmes se former dans ses yeux, mais des larmes de joie._

_-C'est vraie, continua son père à son tour, nous ne te verrons jamais comme un monstre ou d'une manière différente. Nous t'aimerons toujours, Lily._

_-Je vous aime aussi! S'exclama Lily en sautant des les bras de sa mère pour l'étreindre._

_Pétunia observait la scène du haut des escaliers cachées, une colère monta en elle, elle serra les poings pour comprimer sa colère._

_-Un monstre, murmura-t-elle. C'est un monstre et mes parents l'aiment plus que moi._

_-Demain, nous devrons aller acheter tes fournitures, ma grande, dit Mr Evans._

_-Quoi? Demanda Lily._

_-C'est écrit ici, il faut que tu achètes tes fournitures sur le chemin de traverse, répondit sa mère. Il y a toutes les indications pour pouvoir y aller. Il est aussi indiqué que tu dois donner une réponse au plus vite, mais il n'y a aucune adresse, dit sa mère un peu perplexe._

_C'est alors que l'hibou apparut à nouveau, il s'engouffra par la fenêtre qui était encore ouverte pour venir se poser sur la table._

_-Je crois que vous avez votre réponse de comment envoyer la réponse, dit Mr Evans en pointant l'hibou._

_L'hibou hulula pour leur faire comprendre que Mr Evans avait raison, Lily pris un papier qui trainait sur le comptoir et écrivit sa réponse puis le tendit à l'hibou, celui-ci pris la feuille dans son bec et repartit._

_-Je vais aller dans ma chambre, d'accord? Dit Lily._

_Lily se dirigea vers les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre et elle vit Pétunia assise dans les escaliers, elle tourna son regard vers sa sœur et se leva._

_-Moi, je sais réellement ce que tu es, dit Pétunia. Tu es un monstre!_

_Lily voyait toute la rage et la haine que sa sœur avait dans ses yeux envers elle, Pétunia lui tourna le dos et alla dans sa chambre. _

Depuis cette journée, plus jamais sa sœur ne lui avait parlé sauf pour lui dire qu'elle la détestait et pour lui dire qu'elle était un monstre.

Toc! Toc! Toc!

-Lily, ma chérie, dit sa mère doucement en ouvrant la porte.

Lily regarda sa mère, elle voyait la peine qui s'affichait sur le visage de sa fille et elle s'approcha d'elle, elle s'accroupit pour être à son hauteur.

-Un jour, elle va changer, je te le promets, murmura sa mère. Allez, souris ma Lily, il faut que tu enlèves ta robe pour mettre du linge de moldus, c'est l'heure d'aller à la gare.

Sa mère se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre pour sortir mais se retourna pour parler à Lily avant.

-Je te demanderais tout de même de faire attention lorsque tu parles avec ta soeur... Je veux dire de la manière que tu t'adresses à elle.

-Je sais mais elle m'avait provoqué tu sais, dit Lily sur la défensive avec une petite voix.

-Je sais ma chérie, commença sa mère, mais cela ne t'aideras pas dans la relation avec ta soeur d'agir ainsi ma chérie.

Elle sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte, Lily fixa la porte un instant en songeant à sa soeur. Elle finit par se changer, pris sa valise ainsi que sa chouette et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle se retourna un dernier instant pour observer sa chambre une dernière foi puis elle sortit rejoindre ses parents qui étaient déjà dehors. Ils arrivèrent à la gare et se dirigèrent vers le mur magique pour le traverser, Pétunia ne voulait pas le traverser mais ses parents la forcèrent tout de même. Ils se dirent au revoir, mais sa sœur ne dit pas un mot. Lily monta les marches du train, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers sa soeur.

-Je t'aime Pétunia, murmura-t-elle.

Lily monta dans le train tout en essuyant ses larmes, elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans le couloir. Lily voyait plusieurs autres jeunes plus vieux en train de discuter entre eux dans un compartiment. Elle avait peur de se faire rejeter, elle trouva un compartiment vide et s'y assis en attendant que le train se mette en marche. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et sursauta lorsque quelqu'un dans le couloir hurla à autre d'avancer car il bloquait le passage, elle regarda dans le couloir et y vit un jeune garçon plutôt mince, aux cheveux bruns avec des lunettes se faire pousser dans le dos. Elle rit de lui et détourna à nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre, le train se mit enfin en marche.

-Désoler, dit un jeune homme. Puis-je m'asseoir s.v.p.?

Lily le regarda, s'était un garçon aux cheveux bruns, il avait des cernes sous les yeux et paraissait totalement épuisé.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle. Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, répondit-il en s'assoyant en face d'elle, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin et toi?

-Lily Evans, dit-elle. Excuse moi de ma question mais... t'es parents sont-ils des sorciers?

-Oui, répondit-il mal a l'aise. Pourquoi tu as quelques choses contre les Sang-de-Bourbes?

-Les quoi?! Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

-Tu sais, commença Lupin, les enfants issuent de parents moldus!

-Moldus?! Demanda-t-elle a nouveau.

-Ohhh!! S'exclama Lupin. Tes parents sont moldus, sans pouvoir magique?

-Oui, répondit-elle timidement en regardant ses pieds. C'est mal?

-Non, aucunement, répondit-il. Il n'y a pas de honte a venir d'une famille moldu.

-Tu me soulages, répondit-elle. Je croyais que c'était la fin du monde.

-Il y a certains enfants que oui, mais ils sont plutôt rare, dit-il. Moi sa ne me dérange pas!

Lily poussa un soupire de soulagement.

-Tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il y a a savoir sur le monde sorcier? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, aucun problème, lui répondit Lupin avec un sourire.


End file.
